


The Suthay Chronicles Chapter 18: Our Inner Demons

by Vicsvinny



Series: The Suthay Chronicles [20]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Bosmer (Elder Scrolls), Cyrodiil (Elder Scrolls), Gen, Khajiit (Elder Scrolls)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:33:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicsvinny/pseuds/Vicsvinny
Summary: The blackened voids within us, often hide the darkest realities
Series: The Suthay Chronicles [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817335





	The Suthay Chronicles Chapter 18: Our Inner Demons

**\------Cheydinhal County | The Yellow Road | 1 Day Later------**

Taz awoke with a wide yawn as a solitary snowflake landed upon her exposed, furry head.  
She blinked several times, making sense of her surroundings. Before remembering that she was traveling with Tarak and his party down the road to the Slaver's fortress.  
And he was giving her a back-ride while she slept for a little while.  
Tarak peered over his shoulder upon feeling her stirring.  
"Good morning Taz." He said with a smile.  
Taz yawned again, inadvertently letting Tarak get an ample view of her Khajiiti fangs.  
"Say, Taz. Your people are primarily carnivorous correct?"  
Taz tilted her head and lowered an ear in confusion.

 _"Kar?"_ She asked.  
"I mean.. I just got a good look at your teeth. You don't get fangs like that from eating mainly grains and greens."  
Taz grinned  
"Only _Isozeva_ would prefer plant over meat."  
"But surely you must eat some plant-based foods. It is a balanced diet after all. And being in a province full of humans, restricting yourself to only meat, is not only stubborn, but could also prove difficult, if not somewhat expensive."  
Taz groaned and buried her head into Tarak's shoulder  
"Khajiit do eat plants and grains. But there is no comparison to roasted salmon."

Tarak chuckled and glanced over at the rest of his party as a light snow had begun to fall  
Matius and Sabine were both wandering together further up ahead.  
Sabine said that she wasn't feeling too well when she woke up this morning. And Matius, being the lovebird he was to her, had stuck by her side all day.  
He then looked over at Chana and Naia following alongside him.  
Chana was being as quiet and reclusive as ever. And she had apparently gotten over her altercation with Taz prior.  
He took a deep breath. At least she's being mature about it. Taz was drunk off of Dunmeri booze after all...  
Naia too was being quiet. And it didn't surprise him at all. Even when it was her turn to be carried on his back.  
They were returning to the very same slavers that had her imprisoned for, God's know how long, and subjected her to tortures and horrors he could only imagine.  
He swore to her face, that not a single one of those bastards shall live past the week. He'll see to it himself.  
Naia had given him a smile and a courteous nod back then, however he could still sense a lot of conflict raging from within her.  
He really is sorry for that girl. She most likely never will fully get over all the trauma that has been inflicted upon her.

"Uhm.. Tarak? I can walk again.. Ok?"  
Tarak was brought back to reality as Taz was gently prodding his shoulder.  
"Oh.. Uh yes. Of course."  
He slowed to a halt and crouched down for her to safely clamber off his back.  
She beamed a friendly smile at him and hurried up alongside him.  
_"Tonsh jer Tarak._ She expressed to him with a brief wag of the tail.  
"Oh.. Yeah.. Sure. _'Tonsh jer'_ means 'Thank you,' right?"  
Taz nodded back at him.  
"Sorry for making you carry me for so long.." She then muttered to him.  
Tarak waved her off dismissively.  
"I offered to carry you, remember? And besides.. You and Naia both deserve to get as much rest as you can. Even with all of the reassurance you've both given, saying that your fine.. I can see it in your friends' eyes that she is deeply troubled.."  
They both looked over at Naia as she wandered beside Chana silently. Barely glancing around. Lost in her own mind.  
"Yes.. I understand the pain and worries that must plague her. But I know that she will be happy as long as I stay by her side.."  
Tarak glanced down at Taz.  
"That's.. Really nice of you. I can tell you two are great friends."  
Taz closed her eyes and placed a gentle fist over her chest.  
"Khajiit knows how important she is to Naia.. For This One has another friend like her."  
"Yes.. This.. _'Mirian,'_ right?"  
Taz gave a single nod.  
"Mirian doesn't have anything in this life anymore. While her and Naia's stories may be different.. They are both in need of the love and trust of a friend who will stand by their side no matter the danger."  
Tarak exhaled deeply, and placed a firm hand on Taz's shoulder.  
She gasped slightly in surprise and peered up at him.  
"Taz.. You are a special breed of good that is absent from this world.. And I will fight by your side with honour."  
They both shared a smile, before Sabine's voice trailed back on the wintry wind, calling Tarak's name.

Both her and Matius had stopped at the top of the hill.  
"Hey! Remember when we stumbled across that ambushed caravan?" She called out as they approached.  
"Of course I do. What about it?" Tarak asked as they all regrouped at the hilltop and overlooked the scene further below them.  
The wreckage of the caravan was still there. However now, numerous tents and temporary constructions were set up, and a myriad of figures darted in between the wreckage, and other equipment that had been set up along the side of the road.  
Far in the back of the camp, a pit was being dug as to make a hole to burn the bodies in.  
"Looks like the authorities acted upon our report." Matius remarked, watching the Imperial and Thalmor soldiers going about their work amid the charred remains of the caravan.  
"They acted upon it faster than I thought they would.. Do you think they also went off in search of the Goblins?" Sabine asked, peering back at Tarak.  
"Only way we'd find out is by speaking with them directly.. And our path takes us straight through the camp anyway.."  
He replied with a gruff and pressed on down the hillside. The others followed after him in a single-file line down the road.  
The sentry noticed the party well in advance, sending a runner off to fetch the leading officer in charge. However, instead of an Imperial soldier coming to meet Tarak's group, a Thalmor bedecked in full Aldmeri plate, and two of his retinue emerged from the largest tent near the perimeter. Their steely gazes fixated directly upon the party.  
The Imperial sentries held up their hands and uttered a verbal command, demanding the party to stop a short ways from the perimeter of the camp.  
The Thalmor approached the party rather calmly. There was no hesitation nor caution with their stride. In fact, not a single one of them held onto the hilt of their weapons as a party of strangers, out in the middle of scenic nowhere was nearing a military camp.  
Upon passing the Imperial sentries, the captain waved them off and stopped a short distance from Tarak, in the forefront of the party. They all remained quiet for a second as everyone stared unmoving at one another, until finally the Thalmor captain held out his hand towards Tarak. Offering a friendly hand-shake.

"I believe I have you and your group to thank for investigating these raids along The Yellow Road don't I?" The Altmer remarked with a passive grin.  
Taz had never seen an Altmer be so friendly before. There wasn't a hint of condescendence in the Elf's eyes.. Nor with the other two men accompanying him.  
Tarak shook the Elf's hand.  
"Indeed. We are but humble adventurers. We saw a posting to capture a wanted criminal and bring him in for trial. However it ended up leading us to a Goblin nest in a nearby Ayleid ruin."  
"And you disposed of the vermin, yes?" The Captain asked, still shaking hands with the Orc.  
"I'm.. Not sure. All we did was collapse the entrance. There was an entire Goblin nest down in that ruin... There surely must've been hundreds hidden away down there.."

The Thalmor smirked and snapped his fingers, directing their gaze towards the south-western edge of the camp. Where, sitting atop pikes thrusted into the frost-covered turf, were dozens of severed Goblin heads.  
"That's not barbaric at all.." Sabine muttered.  
"We established this camp yesterday, after receiving orders to catalog the remains and dispose of the bodies properly as to deter wandering necromancy. Last night a number of goblins were spotted stalking us along the perimeter. If there's one thing those savages understand, it's to stay the hell away from an area where their kin's heads are on spikes.."  
The Altmer sneered at the gory sight, then directed his attention back at the party.  
"It is distasteful.. However until our request for the Imperial Legion to come through and ensure that ruin is cleared out makes it's way through the system, there's not much this little detachment can do."  
"So.. You are aware about the Goblin nest?" Tarak asked.  
The Altmer nodded and folded his arms.  
"Oh yes. It has been theorized for a while that there may be a den of them in this area. However we couldn't spare the resources to hunt it down. That is, until you six showed up.."  
He grinned at each of them.  
"I do hope you were well compensated for your efforts."  
"Quite. We were able to purchase new gear with the bounty we received." Tarak replied with a nod.  
The Altmer waved off his men, and for the first time since he shook Tarak's hand, he looked over the party with scrutiny.  
"So where are you off to now?" He asked, folding his hands behind his back.  
'We picked up on another quest. There is a fort of slavers operating in this area.. And.. Well.." Tarak glanced back at Taz and Naia and gave a brief, but courteous nod.  
"Two of our party are well-acquainted with the slavers. We must put a stop to them. And soon."  
The Thalmor stroked his chin thoughtfully.  
"Do you imply 'Fort Jackdaw?"  
"I believe so. We were just given the rough location of the fort. I've mostly been relying on.. Well.. The Bosmer. However I'd imagine that this isn't easy for her." He held a hand back towards Naia, directing the Altmer's attention to her.  
Naia tensed up and shivered slightly while the Thalmor glanced down at her. A striking frown soon forming upon his mouth as he then approached her, crouching down to meet eye-level with her.  
Naia averted her eyes and clenched her hands together as he inspected her with a concerned expression.

"How old are you, Bosmeri?"  
Naia hesitated for a second.  
"16..."  
She replied softly, yet still grimly so.  
The Thalmor didn't reply. He simply stood back up, and turned his head back towards the camp.  
"For a child such as you to be sold into slavery and suffer at the hands of such monsters...."  
He reached into a pack on his belt and pulled out a matchbox and a pipe, before lighting it and smoking the contents.  
"Are you aware of the slavers as well?" Tarak questioned.  
The Altmer puffed, and tapped the pipe before responding.

"We have had reports of several criminal enterprises from Morrowind steadily gaining ground into Cyrodiil, Black Marsh and Skyrim. All supposedly backed by House Dres. One of the Great Houses, who are notorious for their ongoing practice of slavery."  
"But.. I thought that was banned! Isn't it outright illegal?" Matius chimed in.  
Taz bowed her head subtly and gripped onto her arm. For some reason, the mere mention of House Dres reminded her of Mirian. Though, she didn't like the fact that the name of the House is what spurred her memory of her friend. And neither would Mirian..  
"It surely is. However, as much as people would like to believe, the Empire's influence in Morrowind has been waning for decades. Although the overt practices by House Dres itself seems to have slowed drastically within the past two decades or so, many criminal factions have risen up in it's place. Most of which operates out of Southern Morrowind itself. Slowly expanding their operations. And we've been getting a constant stream of reports of kidnappings and abductions throughout Eastern Cyrodiil."  
"Then why hasn't anything been done about it???" Naia called out, her previous timid posture now a flurry of rage and aggression.  
The Altmer puffed again, before refilling his pipe.

"Neither the Legion, nor the Justiciars have had the resources to do much about this. Surely you must understand. Skyrim is engaged in an ongoing civil war. A large force of the Legion was sent north to quell the rebellion. However from what I've heard, they haven't gained much ground yet. The Empire is still reeling from the Great War. Much of the remaining military force is committed to holding the cities and surrounding countryside. The sheer fact that a full combat detail will be sent to scour that ruin of Goblins is a miracle in itself."  
He then sighed and snuffed out the pipe.  
"Believe me. I very much desire to see those slavers brought to justice at the end of the headsman's axe. However I could never convince my superior's to lend me the force necessary to besiege a fort. The crumbling ruin as it is."  
He then proceeded to smile, and peered up at the party.  
"Until you came, that is."  
He then turned back to the camp.  
"Give me an hour. And my men shall march with you to take the fort."  
The party froze in surprise, before Tarak stepped forward.

 **"YOUR DOING WHAT???"**  
The Altmer turned back around.  
"I said that I am lending you reinforcements. I stated before that my requests for a force capable of taking the fort was denied. However, a group of six measly adventurers managed to infiltrate a Goblin Den, and lived to tell the tale about it. I'd say you'd be more than a match for some lowly bandits."  
"But.. What about the camp? Your just abandoning the Imperials? What about the threat of future Goblin attacks?"  
The Altmer chuckled.  
"Oh. You misunderstand me, Orc. it wasn't my men who killed those Goblins..."  
He pointed back at the pikes off to the side.  
"My mission here in Cyrodiil, is to help maintain the peace. The Empire is still recovering, and is therefore weak. You may say what you will about the Thalmor, but our purpose here is to ensure that this province, and it's people survives to see another day."  
Tarak grunted and folded his arms.  
"Are you sure the Imperials won't mind?"  
The Altmer grinned.  
"I am merely accompanying a party of heroes as they bring justice to the land. I might get written up about it tomorrow, however I can live with a citation, or a leave from duty for a month if it means that a conniving band of criminals is brought to justice." He peered down at Naia. "And no child is subjected to such barbarity ever again.."  
He then turned back towards the camp once again.  
"Give me an hour." He stated then wandered off to address his men.  
"So... He's coming with us?" Naia asked. Her confusion clearly stated with her tone.  
"I guess so... I wouldn't imagine that the Thalmor would join us though.." Tarak muttered back as he turned to face his party.  
Matius folded his arms and nudged Sabine's shoulder.  
"Look at the positives, Tarak. That bounty notice didn't have 5 red skulls stamped on it for no reason. What harm would come with having several Aldmeri soldiers tag along with us?" He remarked.  
Sabine nodded.  
"If what they say is true, then these slavers are armed to the teeth, and have the gusto to back it up. I know we've taken on heavy odds before and emerged the better, but I think it would be in our best interest to work with the Elves on this one."

Tarak glanced between the two, then over at Taz and Naia. Both of whom seemed to agree, if not hesitantly with Matius and Sabine.  
"Chana. What say you?" He asked, looking over at her.  
Chana had been quiet for a good while now. Her attention seemed affixed on the Imperial camp.  
"Does it not seem strange how the Imperials responded to our report so quickly?" She responded, peering at Tarak from the corner of her eyes under the hood.  
"Perhaps. However, we aren't that far from Cheydinhal.." He replied with a shrug.  
Chana didn't respond, just glanced back at the group with a nod.  
"Right then... This has been a month for surprises... We shall hold here until the Thalmor make ready to move."  
"Been wanting to rest my legs anyway.. Too many hills this side of Cyrodiil." Sabine remarked, taking her seat on a nearby boulder.  
"This is nothing. Go out to the Gold Coast. Whole area is infested with rolling hillsides."  
Tarak smirked  
"Quit your whining you two. Besides, both of you got nothing on Skyrim..."  
Sabine groaned  
"Promise me we're never going there. Besides the cold, how can anyone manage wandering around with all the mountains??"  
"Nords are built of sterner stuff than you Bretons could ever hope to be" Matius remarked, punching Sabine in the shoulder  
She hissed at him  
"Same goes for you, lover-boy."

Taz and Naia had been standing on the sidelines almost this entire trip so far. Both were certain that they hadn't gained the friendship nor full trust of the group to engage in pointless bantering like they are now.  
Much less did the two have anything to banter or be jolly about. They were returning to the Slaver's Stronghold.  
A place that Naia never wanted to return to..  
Taz did however, take this moment to relax and leaned up against a tree. Letting go of a deep and heavy sigh.  
She wasn't too thrilled to be working with the Thalmor.  
These _'Shaveskins'_ might be quick to trust the snarky grins and good-natured words, but every Thalmor that Taz has met has either looked down upon her, concealed the truth behind honeyed words, or stabbed her in the back in some way.  
It was the Altmer's nature to view those not of themselves to be of lesser status. Doubly for Khajiit..  
She closed her eyes and sighed again.  
Then said.. Doesn't that go for just about everyone? Her best friend is a Dunmer. Her boyfriend is an Argonian. If she were to look at the three races from a historical point of view, the three of them should be trying to slit each other's throats at the first chance they get.  
Everyone hates everyone else.. That's just the type of world she lives in.. Thing is, how is this going to play out with the Thalmor?  
Perhaps they are telling the truth and only seek to bring justice, order and peace to Cyrodiil. Or perhaps they are a malevolent occupying force like the Countess of Anvil said, and this Captain is simply using Tarak's party as cannon fodder.

It is then when Naia wandered over and sat in the frosty turf next to Taz, groaned and leaned against the Khajiit's legs.  
"Are you still worried, Naia?" Taz asked, brushing a gentle hand through Naia's rough and disheveled hair.  
"Not as much as I used to be.. I mean.. We have many people coming with us.. And the Thalmor look like they can fight."  
Taz glanced up at the Imperial camp. The Thalmor captain had rallied his men and was addressing them. Parade-style in the center of the camp. With most of the Imperial soldiers and workers watching on.  
"What does worry me, is seeing him again..." Naia muttered softly, reaching up and tightly gripping Taz's hand  
Taz paused in her observation of the camp and looked down at Naia, and at her hand. Clutched tightly in Naia's.  
"Who is _'Him?"_ She asked  
Naia didn't respond for a second, but Taz felt the shivering now coursing through the Elf's body.  
Taz gripped tighter, almost squeezing Naia's hand now.

"Khajiit made a promise, Naia. She will protect you. She will stand by you in your darkest hour."  
Taz crouched down and stared Naia directly in the eyes, and clasped both hands around Naia's.  
"I will not leave you, Naia. We will face _'Him'_ Together."  
Naia's visage convulsed between sorrow, elation, and shock, until she simply lunged forward, tears streaming down her cheeks and embraced Taz in an iron-gripped lock, sobbing profusely into Taz's shoulder.  
Taz simply returned the gesture, gently patting her back, before glancing up at the rest of the group, to see that they were all staring at them silently.  
Even the few Imperial soldiers on watch near the party watched back.

 **"I don't Deserve You!"** Naia spoke out amid her sobbing  
With every tear-stricken sob, Taz held her tighter. As the mother would lull her child.  
"You don't have to Naia. Perhaps fate does exist. And fate led us to meet, so that we may be there for each other."  
Taz grinned warmly and pressed her head against Naia's.  
"Fate will take you. Like it has for everyone else in my life…" The Elf responded grimly. Now pulling herself away and sitting back from Taz, though still maintaining eye contact.  
Taz went to grab Naia's hands again, however she lurched away from the Khajiit.  
"Just.. I wish to be alone with my thoughts..."  
Naia then stood up, lowered her head and wandered off to the nearby freshwater stream.  
Taz's ears dropped, along with her shoulders as she watched Naia leave her.

"What just happened between you two?" Matius' voice muttered softly from behind her.  
Taz didn't turn to acknowledge his presence.  
"I don't know.." She muttered back  
"She was balling her eyes out there. Seemed kind of serious. I think even the Thalmor stopped what they were doing and looked over." He remarked, pointing over his shoulder at the camp.  
Taz sighed and turned around to meet Matius.  
"She has a lot of pain that runs deep, Matius. She needs time and love to overcome it. But, even then.. It still may not be enough."  
Matius nodded  
"And what about you? How're you holding up?"  
Taz waved him off  
"Do not worry about Khajiit. She is fine.  
"Uh huh. Definitely getting some adventure on this trip for sure..." He remarked, giving her a friendly pat on the shoulder  
"Hang in there, kitty cat."  
Taz growled at him in response  
"You will refrain from calling me 'kitty cat' ever again."  
The Imperial smiled a toothy grin back at her  
"Sure thing. Just trying to lighten the mood a little."

**\------Several Hours Later That Night------**

Taz stirred in her bedroll to the sound of the winter air gently blowing up against the side of her tent. And of the hushed voices of a few Aldmeri soldiers lingering outside on the night-watch.  
She yawned, stretching her arms above her head, before glancing over at Naia's bedroll beside hers.  
The Bosmer was out like a lantern. And, after all the walking, and all the time she's had alone to process her thoughts after all this time, Taz would dare say that she finally deserved some time to recollect herself. It's doubtful that ever since they first escaped from the slavers that Naia has had much time to process all that's been happening. At least, as they were heading up the road with an armed Thalmor escort, she had the peace of mind and safety in numbers to settle down and think.  
She grinned. Naia looked so serene and innocent as she slept. And knowing how young she is, or at least to other Elves, she is still technically a child.  
Taz got up, and gently pulled the bedroll further up, as to fully cover Naia's body from the cold. Then she snuck out of the tent, taking in a big breath of the crisp, midnight wintry air.  
It chilled her lungs, yet still invigorated her to some extent. The fact that, some of the Thalmor were also cooking a stew of some kind somewhere in the camp didn't hurt either.  
Then she remembered the reason why she got up in the first place:  
She was thirsty. And there is a freshwater spring at the edge of the camp that will refresh her, in a way that the musty, old canteen never could.

As she wandered through the camp, she was reminded as to, just how many Thalmor actually tagged along with them.  
There must've been at least 12 tents set up in a circle in this clearing. She never really counted how many marched alongside, nor did she pay attention to what that Thalmor captain was saying when he returned and requested to speak with Tarak.  
However, it was probably safe to assume that there were just over 35 Thalmor soldiers in that detachment. Some stayed behind to keep tabs on the Imperials. It was a big camp set up for such a small ambushed caravan. 

"Hey Khajiit! What're you doing out so late?" A voice suddenly rang out at her

Taz almost jumped from being startled so. Before looking back at one of the night-watchmen, staring at her suspiciously.  
"I'm thirsty. Going for a drink from the spring." She replied, pointing towards the freshwater spring.  
The Altmer nodded  
"Watch yourself. Really dark over there, and we did hear some howling earlier. Make it quick."  
Taz nodded and gave him a _'thumbs-up'_ before proceeding with her quest to drink some ice-cold water.  
Soon she found herself at the edge of the stream.  
She knelt down, listening to the gentle droning of the water flowing gracefully along, then dipped her cupped hands into the stream, and drank the water as if it were a holy substance.  
She breathed a sigh of contentment. It chilled her to the bone, but it felt so refreshing at the same time.  
She dipped her hands down for another sip, and drank it once more.  
She could really go for salmon right now.. That would complete the mood.

"Little late to be out on your own, isn't it?"  
Taz's fur spiked in alarm and she spun around rapidly, only to meet the gleaming sheen of the Thalmor Captain's golden armour, reflecting off the vestiges of torchlight that could make it this far out.  
"Do not scare me like that.." Taz hissed at him and stood up from the bank.  
The Altmer grinned  
"I apologize. I would've thought that with ears that big, you'd have heard me coming from a mile away. You do know that this area is known to be hunting grounds for wolves, correct?"  
Taz brushed off the snow from her legs  
"Then why make camp here? Seems kind of stupid, no?"  
The Captain waved it off  
"Nah. Wolves aren't dumb. We have strength of numbers, all gathered in a small area. An attack on one, is an attack on all. And that would be a considerable commitment that a pack would have to make. An all-in gambit. One of which the dogs are highly unlikely to risk."  
He glanced over at the stream  
"But, say perhaps.. Some stray feline decides to wander away from the safety of the cluster by herself.."  
Taz sighed  
"Point made.. Why are you here? With.. Me, I mean.."  
The Altmer folded his arms  
"One of my men informed me you went for a midnight drink. Naturally I came over to ensure your safety."  
Taz crossed her arms and glared him down

"Do not take This One's tone for disrespect.. But most, if not all Thalmor She has met, have never cared so much for Taz. There must be another reason."  
The Altmer chuckled  
"Yes.. Well. I'd be lying if I said that many of my compatriots don't have a _'superiority complex.'_ But I have nothing against others. I joined with the Thalmor purely to uphold peace and justice. I was actually thrilled to be assigned to Cyrodiil."  
"How come?" Taz asked, lowering one ear in curiosity  
The Altmer glanced back at the camp  
"Let us return to the camp. We can speak in my tent. It's much safer there."  
Taz nodded and followed him back through the camp.  
Tarak's party were all fast asleep in their tents.  
Save for Chana, who was normally always the one to stay awake and watch over the others.  
She was outside her and Sabine's tent, nose-deep in some book.  
Taz couldn't make out the title as she passed by, however Chana peered up from the pages and gave a solemn nod towards her, before returning to the book.  
She returned the gesture, but Chana didn't seem to have noticed it.  
It was also then, when Taz noticed that Chana's dagger, through normally sheathed on her pant-leg, was laying bare next to the girl as she was sat upon a stump. As if she wasn't as trusting of the Thalmor like the rest were...

Taz followed the captain to his tent, the biggest one of the lot. Shocking.  
Inside, it was decently warm. His bedroll was sitting on-top of a small wooden platform, he had a collapsible table with several parchments strewn across it, and a single book.  
_'The Jewel of Aldmeris'_  
The Captain pulled the small stool away from the table and positioned it next to his bed.  
"Please. Have a seat."  
Taz parked herself on the stool, as the Captain seated himself on the edge of the bedroll  
"Now, we are less likely to be ambushed by a pack of wolves in here." He remarked, flashing a friendly grin at her  
"Yes.. But.. Forgive me for not trusting you at your word.. Are you truly coming with us to fight the bandits? Will you not turn on us?"  
The Altmer grinned and folded his hands against his waist.  
"I understand your hesitation. Truth is, I didn't just come out to meet you like I did, purely to ensure you weren't getting jumped by wolves."  
Taz clenched a fist  
"Khajiit knew it! Speak then! What is it?"  
The Altmer shushed her  
"Please keep your voice down. Others are trying to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. And I want my men at peak combat effectiveness."  
He then sighed, and peered up at her  
"Look. I have no reason to play '20 questions' with you so I'll come clean. Have you been to Anvil recently?"  
Taz didn't respond for a second  
"Perhaps.. Khajiit is an Adventurer. She travels the world."  
The Altmer leaned in closer  
"You do not need to keep secrets from me, Khajiit. We are on the same side. Truly."  
Taz gave him a skeptical look  
"And Khajiit said that she may have been there."  
"Right.. So you heard that the city, and the castle was attacked by cultists.. Going by the name of _'The Convent'_ then?"  
Taz glanced at the ground  
"Maybe.."  
"And also that the Countess, and her Baron were both murdered in the attack."  
"What are you trying to get at?" Taz questioned, glaring straight at him.  
The Altmer took in a deep breath

"Does the name _'Ulundil'_ sound familiar?"  
"Why?"  
"Just answer the question please. This isn't an interrogation."  
"Khajiit has heard of him."  
The Captain sat up straight  
"Councillor Ulundil was assigned to the Embassy in Anvil. But that was his official title for the locals. In truth, he is a Battlereeve. In command of the majority of the Thalmor operations and personnel in Cyrodiil. Reports streaming from Anvil say that he perished in the attack."  
"He did?" Taz muttered  
"Officially. Yes. But, he lives. And he is the reason why you and I are speaking right now."  
"Why is that?" Taz asked skeptically.  
"Because he, too is also aware that you survived. And, has been shadowing your movements."  
Taz couldn't move for a second. She was being watched this entire time?

"At some point however, it was almost as if you and your three companions just.. Vanished.. Then, almost as if by chance.. You stumbled across my path."  
"So.. What.. Your going to arrest me?"  
The Altmer grinned  
"I will do nothing of the sort. Just, hear me out. Ulundil doesn't have it out for you three. Truly. If anything.. This attack.. These.. Cultists.. Has him concerned. Thinks they're connected to you and your friends."  
Taz sat back and glanced away briefly  
"Is it true? Are there cultists after you?" The Altmer asked with a serious look on his face.  
"....Maybe..." She muttered softly  
The Altmer sat back  
"I see.. I have already sent a runner back to the Cheydinhal Embassy to inform Ulundil. Please trust me when I say that he has no ill intentions of you. However, I trust that you and him shall meet face-to-face some point in the near future."  
"So, why tell me all of this?" Taz asked, clenching her fists.

The Altmer sighed heavily, and took a number of seconds to respond  
"Look, Khajiit.. Something big is coming. Think about it.. A cult so brazenly attacks a city.. Kills the lead nobility.. Revenge or not.. That is huge. Reinforcements are streaming in from Summerset. The country is experiencing an increase in attacks from bandits, wild animals, Goblins, Creatures, what have you. There are scattered reports of Daedra across the province, criminals are banding together.. Cyrodiil is falling apart. And there are ever increasing reports of these very same red-robed cultists appearing all over the province. Watching from the shadows as bandits plunder and burn caravans. Murderers kill in the back alleys. These red hoods are always present. They're everywhere. The people can only take so much of this before the unrest begins to rise. All the Thalmor reinforcements and militias raised will do nothing. The Empire will not survive a civil war within it's own borders. It can barely gain any considerable ground against the Stormcloaks in Skyrim."  
Taz breathed in deeply.  
"I think I understand.."  
"Something big is coming, Taz. And this is precisely why Ulundil intends to find you and your friends. He thinks that you're all central to whatever is coming. And have the means to stop it."  
"So you'll bring me to him?"  
"Maybe. First we have the slavers to deal with correct?"  
Taz nodded.  
"Then.. If you intend to bring me to Ulundil.. Could you help me find my friends?"  
"Did you lose them? Are you not traveling with them?"  
Taz shook her head.  
"I used to travel with a Dunmer and an Argonian. Mirian and Haxal."  
The Altmer sighed heavily again.  
"No promises will be made. But, since Ulundil intends to meet you three in person, I'm sure he will put efforts into finding you all the same."  
He patted his leg and stood up.  
"Now go and rest. Tomorrow we should reach the fort by the evening. Lots of walking. And you still need to be ready to fight at the end of it. Because our enemy surely will be."  
Taz nodded and went to leave the tent when she paused and glanced back.

"How.. Exactly do you know all this? Did Ulundil inform you?" She asked  
The Altmer chuckled  
"In a sense. To Ulundil, you and your two companions are quite the popular item to find.."  
Taz did a simple nod and left the tent.  
This was a lot to take in.. And while she still didn't fully trust it all, it at least made sense somewhat..  
First things first though.. She must actually survive the battle ahead..  
And it surely must be a dangerous fight indeed to warrant bringing along so many Aldmeri soldiers...

**\------Sometime Later------**

"Well then, Naia. We meet again."  
Naia drowsily lifted her head from the straw-filled cushions and peered up at the foggy apparition seated at the nearby table. Grinning smugly back at her  
"What do you want now? I thought we made a deal."  
The apparition crossed its legs  
"We did. A long time ago."  
"And I thought you kept your promises." Naia added, in a cold, irritated tone  
"And I do, and I shall. But, can't a _friend_ pay an **_acquaintance_** a visit every now and then?"  
Naia sat up in bed, and grunted  
"You and I were never friends to begin with."

The apparition shook it's head, while calmly placing it's gleaming, blue ghostly hands upon it's lap  
"Now don't be like that. You told me, to my face, that were it not for me, you would've lost your mind years ago.."  
"Who's to say I haven't already.." Naia retorted, while staring up at the ceiling  
The apparition chuckled hauntingly, yet still with the semblance of a perverted innocence somehow blended within.  
"We both know you haven't _completely_ lost it. Perhaps one day, I should show you first hand what it's like to lose your mind entirely. It's not pretty. And it can get really personal."  
Naia gripped the blanket tightly and clenched her teeth  
"Why are you here? You never come to me without some wicked plan or.. desire in mind."  
The apparition and Naia both locked stares for what felt like an eternity, before it motioned it's soulless eyes towards the bed, where Taz lay asleep.

"What's with the cat? Found yourself a new pet perhaps?"  
Naia felt the nerve pulse within her.  
"What do you want with Taz?" She replied coldly.  
The apparition glared back at Naia. A gentle brush to push back the long, unkempt hair back behind the pointed elven ears.  
"So she _IS_ your friend then. Why else would you get so defensive at a mere question.."  
Naia didn't respond. But her fist remained tight. Her knuckles gradually turning white.  
The apparition sighed and stood up from the chair.  
"It's not what I want with _'Taz'_ , it's what _you_ want with her.  
The ghost sat beside Naia, watching over her with a deathly glare.  
Naia bowed her head  
"You know exactly what I want from her. You've read my thoughts. Seen my actions. You know who I am.."  
Naia felt the grin form upon the ghost's mouth.  
"You tell yourself that. But the Naia I know.. Always has a hidden file. Tucked away deep within the untamed wilderness that is your mind. That no treasure map will lead me to."  
"Don't patronize me.."  
The apparition sighed  
"Remember the day when we first met? You told me that you were alone in this world."  
"Why bring this up? Just go over and kill Taz already. I know you want to. You want me all to yourself to torture for the rest of time."  
The apparition flew up from the bed, and within the blink of an eye, was standing over Taz.  
"Really??!!?? Would killing this mangy fleabag make you _all mine for all of eternity?_ Is it that easy??"  
Naia sat up in alarm.  
"You can't! You are screwing with me! You won't!"  
That demonic smile returned as the apparition's form began to darken in with the night.  
"It will be as simple as me reaching in and crushing her heart. There are none among the living who can withstand the cold touch of the grave."  
Naia flew out of bed, and ran to Taz's defense  
**"STAY AWAY FROM MY FRIEND!"**

The Apparition raised it's hand  
"So it's true! The clouds part yet the skies darken! A new day dawns yet the moon still hangs high in the sky! The truth flows forth yet the lie still lays embedded within!"  
Naia clambered onto Taz's bed, and shoved the apparition off from her. But not without kicking Taz in the head in the process.  
The Khajiit quickly stirred and rolled off the side of the bed, all the while stammering and freaking out in sudden alarm.

"You fool! None can witness your insanity! **WE HAD A DEAL!** The apparition screamed back at Naia.  
The Bosmer wiped a small streak of blood from her cheek, from where the sharp nails of the ghost had cut her during the scuffle.  
Taz sat on the floor, staring blankly up at Naia, standing on her bed and glaring furiously at the wall.  
"I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! **I DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE!"** She screamed. However she then started to seemingly lose control of her actions, and began writhing on the bed and called out silently in pain. She then struggled to crawl on her hands and knees, before slamming her head against the wall with full force.  
"Naia!" Taz called out and scrambled over to catch Naia as she fell back off the bed. The Bosmer now wholly unconscious.  
Taz peered up at where Naia had screamed and hit her head, and she saw a streak of an ominous black blood splattered on it.  
She then peered back down at the Bosmer held within her arms.  
A slight cut on the cheek, and a spot on her forehead where she had hit. But no signs of any injury which would cause blood to spill forth in such a manner.

Taz found herself unable to pull her gaze away from the girl held in her arms.  
There was no explanation for what just happened, apart from _possession_  
Personally, Taz had never witnessed someone get possessed before. But she's read about stories where a particularly powerful ghost or spirit was able to assume control over a person for a short period of time.  
She shivered slightly at the thought. She didn't know if the stories were actually true or not, but it is terrifying to think that it was possible for something else to take over your body..  
She peered back down at Naia, and placed a hand against the Bosmer's forehead.  
But then.. What else could have just happened with Naia? Why did she scream at the wall? What was with the writhing? And where did all that black blood come from?

Heavy footsteps, almost like running sounded outside the bedroom door, before it swung open and Tarak emerged into the room. Followed close in tow by Matius and Sabine  
"What happened? Who screamed??" He demanded, giving a quick scan of the room, before resting his gaze on Taz and Naia. Knelt beside one of the beds. And a thick blood splatter on the adjacent wall.  
Sabine gasped, and for the first time, Taz saw what looked like genuine concern in her eyes.  
The Khajiit didn't respond, but felt her body motioning Naia towards them.  
"What happened?" Tarak repeated.  
"I.. I don't know.. I was woken up by Naia.. Who was yelling at the wall. She then spazzed out and smacked her head against, and fell unconscious."  
Tarak gave a huff, then gave brief glances to Sabine and Matius. Both of whom nodded back, and went off to search the room for anything suspicious.  
Meanwhile, Tarak went over and sat beside Taz.  
"You said she was yelling at the wall? What did she say?"  
Taz's ears were lowered in contemplation.  
"I.. I can't remember exactly.. I was rudely awoken by it.. But.. I think she said something like _"I don't need you anymore."_  
Tarak leered back at the blood on the wall.  
"Bosmer blood isn't as dark as that." He commented with a brutish tone in his voice.

"Taz. Prior to meeting with us, did she exhibit any.. Strange behaviour like what just happened?"  
The Khajiit shook her head.  
"Do you think Naia got possessed by a spirit?"  
Tarak didn't reply. But he streaked a lone finger down the Bosmer's bare arm.  
"She could have. Though, if true, then this is a very serious matter. Especially since a ghost that powerful is lurking around this part of the city."  
He stood up.  
"Hey, Matius. Found anything?" He called out.  
The Imperial shook his head.  
"Nothing looks out of the ordinary. No signs of anyone breaking in, hauntings or signs of a previous struggle."  
"Same here." Sabine added, wandering up to Taz as she was placing Naia back in her bed.  
"That must've been terrifying. To wake up to something as you say." She quietly muttered to the Khajiit. Taz didn't respond, instead she glanced back at Naia. Now showing signs that she, was in fact, simply in a deep sleep.

She sighed.  
"What about you? Ever since we returned from the fort, all of you have been really quiet."  
Tarak grinned warmly.  
"I should be asking if you and the Elf are holding up. You two were confined to cages in that place."  
Taz peered at the ground as Sabine gave her a gentle pat on the back.  
"Naia suffered much worse than I ever did."  
"Perhaps that may be the cause of her outburst? I'd imagine that, even though the slavers are no longer a problem, it's doubtful that simply killing a few men would cure the trauma she must've been put through." Matius chimed in, folding his arms and staring at Naia as he spoke.  
"Perhaps. I must speak with her when she wakes." Taz muttered quietly to the group.

Tarak gave an affirmative grunt.  
"Indeed. We, must all get our rest. The Thalmor Captain wishes to speak with us in the afternoon, after we report to the Count."  
The group all muttered their farewells to Taz and left the room.  
The Khajiit sighed again, before turning back to Naia.  
What could possibly be happening in that mind of hers. To so suddenly snap like she did..  
_"I don't need you anymore.."_ Taz muttered to herself.

"Seems to me like there is a third party at play here.." A voice suddenly rang past the Khajiit's ears.  
Taz sprung around, only to see Chana, standing before her. Although she never saw Chana enter the room prior.  
This time however, she was _Hoodless._  
Taz's mouth quivered from gazing upon Chana's unobscured face.  
Where before, a healthy dose of shadow and darkness from her thick hood would hide most of her features; Now Taz could see the smooth, pale skin and rather pleasant structure of her face. Taz was certain that, to Humans and Elves, she would be considered to be rather attractive.  
Her hair was jet-black and cut short yet still held some of her personality in the way it was still expertly combed back, and practically spotless. Despite always being hidden from sight.  
However, there was something.. _off_ about Chana's eyes. Taz never really noticed before, but Chana's eyes were a deep crimson red.  
Apparently, Chana took umbrage from the Khajiit staring at her.

"I didn't decide to reveal myself in such a way for you to stare at me like I'm some harlot."  
Taz snapped back to reality, and shook her hands in protest.  
"No! No I.. I'm sorry. It's just.."  
Chana narrowed her eyes along with crossed arms.  
"I did this to show that there is no mistrust between you and I, Khajiit."  
She then stepped over to the bedside of Naia, and closed her eyes.  
"The others were correct in believing that, what happened to Naia was a possession. However, the truth, I fear may be far more sinister than a mere haunting."  
Taz wandered up beside Chana.  
"Then, what do you think happened?"  
Chana let go of a deep breath.  
"I cannot say for certain. As it is simply just theories. But this may be part of a grander plan. I've seen such a thing happen before. To a young girl such as her."

Taz lowered an ear.  
"Just... Who _are_ you, Chana?"  
There was a period of complete silence.  
Taz wasn't sure if she had broken Chana, or if she was weighing how much Taz's life actually meant. And whether or not she should just cut the Khajiit's head off right here and now.  
A rather, uncomfortable aura was emitting from Chana. Even Taz, with her having almost no inclination to magicka, could feel the presence.  
Chana finally released a breath, after several minutes of unpleasant silence.

 _"Close the door."_ Chana muttered under her breath.  
Taz tensed up at the tone she had taken on, and slinked over to the door. Gently shutting it.  
"Lock it." Chana muttered again.  
"It locks?" Taz asked, then peered down at the handle.  
Sure enough, there was some kind of switch built into the handle you press down to engage the lock.  
These more elaborate Inns really are fascinating. Either that, or Taz doesn't pay enough attention to doors.  
She pressed the switch, and a subtle _-CLICK-_ sounded, which signaled that the door was now locked.  
Taz waited for a second, as if she was expecting to hear another click, when suddenly the air in the room boiled and flurried in a sudden rush of wind.  
Taz looked back at Chana to see that she was casting some kind of spell into the room.  
Her short hair flowed with the wind, and the room became alit with various colours and wavy patterns. Until, just as soon as it appeared, all vanished back to normalcy, as Chana finished casting the spell.

"We may now speak with utmost privacy." She said. Her voice now clear and easily audible. No longer a hushed whisper.  
She then turned to Taz.  
"What I say in this room never leaves. Under punishment of Death."  
Taz had no idea what was going on. What Chana was going to say. Or why things just got so fucking serious all of a sudden.  
Why is she so inquisitive? Why did she have to constantly attempt to pry into Chana's personal life? She should've just left it when Chana wagged her ears under her hood back at the Goblin-infested ruins.  
"Ok...." Taz muttered sheepishly.  
She shot a quick glance at Naia. However she still seemed to be in a deep sleep and wasn't disturbed by this at all.

Chana sighed, and tugged slightly at the dark-coloured cloak draped around her.  
"Have you ever heard the stories of the _'Nightstalkers?'_ Or the monsters that prowl in the night. Seeking the flesh and blood of Man and Mer?" She asked, peering over at Taz.  
"You mean.. Vampires?" She replied.  
Chana nodded.  
"Are.. You a vampire, Chana?" Taz asked.  
Chana paused for a moment.  
"Yes." She replied plainly.  
There was then a moment of silence as Chana glared at Taz. Waiting for her reaction.  
Taz's ears flipped up and her tail wagged.  
"Truly?? That is interesting!" The Khajiit exclaimed excitedly.  
Chana seemed to be taken aback somewhat.  
"Aren't you terrified? I'm a vampire. I prey upon the living. I'm a monster, fearful of the day. I-"  
Taz took a step closer.  
"Khajiit is not fearful of you. If anything.. It comes as little surprise to her..." Taz replied with that same stupid grin Chana had come to associate her with.  
"I see..." She replied, straightening her posture.

"And a lot makes sense now! Why you always wear that cloak, why your always awake so late at night.."  
Taz then paused  
"But.. Didn't you tell me your Khajiit? Are you a Khajiit Vampire??!??!"  
Chana shook her head  
"I am Bosmer. Born of the great forests of Valenwood."  
"But.. What about that time you lifted your ears back at the ruin?"  
"That was magic. A trick. To get you off my back."  
Taz's posture loosened  
"Oh.. I see.."  
She then looked back up at Chana with a grin again  
"How old are you?"  
Chana's glare deepened  
"I'll overlook it this one time. But never ask a vampire for their age. It's insensitive."  
Taz nodded as Chana thought.  
"I lost track of the years long ago.. I believe.. I'm 344 years old."  
Taz's eyes widened in amazement  
"Wow! And you look as young as Naia!"  
"Vampires don't age, stupid. I was infected when I was 17. And for.. About 3 centuries, I've kept this body."  
She then shook her head  
"Stop getting me sidetracked. I decided to speak to you for Naia's sake. I believe she was the victim of a possession. But not by any mere Ghost or wayward spirit."  
Taz nodded  
"Right. Sorry.. I've never met a vampire before, and I was curious. Perhaps, some other time I may ask more of you?"  
**"FOCUS!"** Chana snapped back at her  
Taz scooted back, and nodded with a shiver.

"Unless we have her exorcised, there is no easy way to know who, or what plagues her. And.. Knowing with how things are going right now, taking a young girl to the Chapel to have a spirit banished from her would raise concerns. The best we can do for her now is watch over her, and keep her safe. If things get worse.. I may have to interfere.."  
"How so?" Taz asked. Now sitting cross-legged next to the bed  
There was a long silence.  
"I'll have make her my thrall. Only then, can she be guaranteed to be free from the influences of others. Ghosts or otherwise."  
"You can do that?"  
Chana grunted  
"I'm not some fresh-bloodied vampire. Like you are a naïve, young kitten fresh off of her mother's milk."  
"Hey! Khajiit is a grown adult!" Taz stood back up  
Chana glared back at her  
"I have walked this world for 3 centuries. Everyone around me are like toddlers. I travel with Tarak, Sabine and Matius because I have high hopes that they will turn out well in the end. As ironic as it is, I picture myself as their Guardian Angel in a way.."  
She then sighed  
"I really don't want it to come to me being forced to make her my Thrall though. I don't want the others to know what I am. It's better for everyone if they all see me as that.. Strange, reclusive girl in a cloak."  
"Khajiit understands. Your secret is safe with her." Taz said, with an affirmative nod and a hearty 'Thumbs up."

Chana pulled her hood back over  
"Very well. I've told you my secret. And what I fear may be wrong with Naia. I may be some undead monster.. But I at least have some sympathy for my fellow Bosmer. Especially one as young such as her."  
Chana turned towards the door  
"Not a word of what was spoken in here leaves this room. I will. Kill. You."  
"Trust in me Chana. I will keep it secret to my grave."  
For the first time, Taz saw the semblance of a smile appear on Chana's lips.  
"Thank you.. Ts'razzi."  
She then dispelled the room within an instant, and left through the door. Closing it gently behind her.

Wait, how did Chana know Taz's full name?  
Whatever. Vampires have their ways she guessed.  
Taz peered back at Naia. Now sleeping rather soundly.  
It's doubtful that she heard any of that, but the advent of Chana being a secret vampire is truly an interesting development. And oh, how many questions Taz had to ask!  
It's also nice to know that, Chana is watching over Naia now. Even going as far as making Naia her thrall should the worst come to pass.  
Taz then paused  
How did she get to this point?  
All she had wanted to do was travel Tamriel, see new sights, meet lots of interesting people. And make some septims on the side.  
But, life isn't some fairytail.  
Life isn't like a storybook where the hero overcomes the trials pitted against him, and rescues the fair maiden at the end.  
When is Taz going to beat the Convent? Find Mirian and Haxal, cure Naia, have sex and finally kill a dragon?  
She sighed and crawled back into bed.  
Whoever's writing this storybook is a sick bastard..

**\------The Next Day | Hammer and Anvil | 10:00 A.M------**

The front door opened to a pleasant and melodious chime from a small bell hung next to it.  
The Blacksmith and proprietor, a rather well-built Nord with a rough complexion, was adorned with a long scar upon his forehead. His beard and dress, however, were neatly trimmed and quite well-kept. In contrast to the rest of his appearance.  
He glanced back from hammering a longsword to the door, and saw an Orc, a Bosmer and a Khajiit wander in. surveying the various product on display.  
The Khajiit in particular, seemed quite interested in the rack of archery equipment set up along the far wall. the other two, were slowly making their way to the front counter. Muttering quietly to each other.  
The Bosmer looked a little nervous, while the Orc, was appearing to be trying to encourage or support her. It almost looked like a father-daughter moment. As strange as it looked.  
The Nord placed down the hammer, removed his smithing gloves and approached the front counter as they were.  
"Greetings Mer. What brings you in on this fine morn?" He asked, putting on a friendly smile. They were, in fact, his first, and only customers of the day so far. Surprisingly enough. Apart from a few guards coming in with requisition forms that is.  
The Orc, who towered over the young Bosmer to his left gave her a gentle push towards the counter.  
The Nord looked down at the timid Elf as she stammered, trying to mutter out the words.

"I.. Uh.. I.. Would like to.. Buy new equipment.." She said, trying, _and failing_ to make eye contact with the Blacksmith.  
"New equipment, eh? You came to the right place my young Bosmeri. First, I need to know your price range. Then we can set you up accordingly, and within budget."  
Naia glanced back at Tarak.  
"around 300 septims." He announced, reaching into a satchel and pulling out a heavy purse.  
"Alright. Not bad. Are you two.. Or, three, Adventurers?" The Blacksmith asked, after noticing the Khajiit that had wandered in with them. The same Khajiit who was still salivating over the archery equipment.  
"Indeed we are. We've recently returned from.. A rather difficult encounter with some bandits. And we came to the conclusion that the two women with me require better gear."  
The Blacksmith glanced between the Elf and the Khajiit.  
"So, outfitting for two then? Budget stays the same with both I take it?"  
Tarak nodded and placed another pouch alongside the purse on the counter.  
"Sure. So, since your Adventurers, what's your preferred role, or _'Class'_ as some of your like seem to refer to, as?"  
Tarak pondered that thought.  
"Well.. Taz, Uh.. The Khajiit back there, is an archer. But she can also handle herself in a swordfight. She says she does prefer to stay light on her feet, however."  
The blacksmith nodded. He figured the Khajiit was an archer. Not many others would be glued to a bow like she is. Examining the thing as if she were an Imperial scholar proof-reading some ancient scroll.  
"Alright. And what about her?"  
Tarak glanced down at Naia  
"I.. Well.."  
Naia shuffled in place  
"I.. stay beside Taz and defend her." She said quietly, while glancing down at the countertop.  
"We need a little more to go on than that, Naia." Tarak replied  
Naia thought for a second  
"I'm.. Not really strong.. But Taz gave me a sword, and said to use it as a last resort. Lately, I've fought with that when enemies run at us. But I don't think I'm good at it, or anything.."  
She held onto her arm like a young, timid girl.  
"I see. In that case, perhaps a short-sword and some chainmail then? with some padded clothing to wear over top?"  
"That sounds great. But.. You do have something in her size, right?" Tarak said, patting Naia comfortably on the shoulder  
"Of course. A lot of travelers and adventurers happen upon my storefront, so it's best to be prepared for almost every size. I believe I have an older chainmail shirt in the back, and some leather clothing she could wear overtop. It won't be saving you from actually getting stabbed, or blunt-force trauma, but against the occasional slice, or animal's claws, it'll hold up."  
He then wandered over, and brought up a large trunk, holding within various short-swords of varying makes, quality, and materials.  
He took out an iron sword, a steel, and what looked like another steel sword, however this one was green, and really shiny.

"Here's what I can offer you. On the left is iron. Pretty basic. Though not really that powerful on it's own, if you mostly try and stick to defense and not offense, then it will serve you well enough."  
He held a hand over the iron short-sword as he explained  
Naia and Tarak both observed the weapon  
"Next is steel. It's a considerable step up, both in terms of sharpness, durability and raw power. Steel is the go-to material for adventurers as it is extremely reliable, and relatively easy to maintain if you know what your doing. I'd recommend you get this one, to be honest with you."  
He then held up the green, shiny sword  
"And, this little beauty is Glass. Not the same as what windows are made of, mind you. Glass weaponry is among some of the deadliest you can face in battle. Extremely sharp, cuts right through armour like it were parchment. And blends in extremely well with various enchantments. They are, however exceedingly expensive, and requires a great amount of upkeep to keep it's potency at it's fullest."  
He laid it back in line, and observed as the Bosmer looked over the three weapons.  
"Are they enchanted?" She asked, peering up at him, and looking him vaguely in the eyes for the first time.  
"No. I have no skill whatsoever in that field. However.. I will throw in a voucher for a lesser elemental enchantment if you purchase the Glass sword. You can redeem it from the Court Wizard up in the castle afterwards. Consider it an incentive if you will."  
He winked and gave a toothy grin at her.  
Taz had now wandered her way over, and was peering over Naia's shoulder at the swords on display

"Ah. Khajiit likes the green one. It matches your eyes." She remarked.  
Naia froze for a second  
"You think so?" She asked  
Taz nodded on Naia's shoulder, and playfully wagged her tail up against her leg.  
"But.. He says it's expensive, and will require a lot of work to maintain.."  
"Really?" Taz asked, then peered up at the Nord  
"How much is it?"  
The Blacksmith folded his arms and looked over the Glass short-sword  
"Well.. Glass _is_ hard to come by, and it was bartered from an Adventurer who said he found it in an Ayleid Ruin.."  
The man stroked his beard  
"The lowest I could part with it for would be 430 at the lowest. Sorry, but I need-"  
"Spend some of Taz's budget on it then." The Khajiit declared  
Naia stood frozen in place again. Staring at the sword

"Taz, we can't do that. You need gear too. You can't keep wearing that crap you scavenged from bandits." Tarak announced, motioning his hands across her body.  
"And why not? It has done well by Khajiit so far. Besides, Naia needs something special she can call her own. Something she can feel proud to own and will serve her well."  
"You.. You don't have to, Taz.." Naia muttered  
Taz stood back and folded her arms  
"Khajiit has made her mind up. There is no use arguing. Just buy This One some arrows, and she'll be happy."

The Nord raised his head  
"Who're you talking about? Is there another Khajiit in here?"  
Taz stared blankly at him for a second, before she realized as to what he was referring to. She cleared her throat  
" _I_ have made up _my_ mind. Just buy _me_ some arrows, and _I'll_ be happy."  
She then glared at the man  
"Oh. Alright.. Do Khajiit normally speak backwards like that?"  
Taz huffed, turned her back to the store and gave a whisk of her tail before storming out.  
"Was it something I said?" The Nord asked  
Tarak chuckled slightly  
"I think we all just got used to it. She says that she came from Elsweyr. And she often slips back and forth between first and third person ways of speaking."  
"Right.. I hope that she isn't offended.. The few Khajiit I see all the way out here always speak like you and I."  
Naia peered back at the Glass short sword laying before her on the countertop.  
She reached out and held it in her hands.  
It was surprisingly light. She expected something this supposedly powerful weighing about as much as a suit of armour.

"How's it feel in your hands?" The Nord asked  
Naia peered back at him, and waved it around slightly, trying to get a feel for it.  
"It's not as heavy as I thought it would be." She remarked, holding it out before her in a defensive posture.  
The man chuckled  
"Indeed. A remark I hear every time I deal in Glass. Mark my words though, it will cut through almost anything with minimal effort. So be careful when your swinging that thing around."  
Tarak took the sheath from the Blacksmith, and crouched down to equip it around Naia's waist.  
The weapon really was a beauty. He wished that he could've had a weapon half as nice as hers.  
He grinned and stood back after tightening the strap. Watching Naia sheath the weapon.  
Another half hour passed as Naia was outfitted in the chainmail and padded armour. They also bought a full quiver of arrows for Taz. Alongwith an extra spare chainmail shirt that the Nord had found laying about in storage. He gave it to them free of charge.

Tarak dumped a few extra septims on the countertop  
"Oh? And what might this be for?" The Nord asked  
Tarak grinned  
"For being so hospitable. I'm sure it really means a lot to Naia to have gotten some new gear. And her shiny new sword.  
He gave her a friendly pat on the back. Subtly ushering her to mutter her thanks.  
Naia's face blushed  
"Yes.. Thank you.. I will treasure it always.." She said, softly patting the sheath.  
The Nord smirked  
"Ah, don't worry about it. I hope to see you again someday. Don't get killed out there."  
Tarak let out a jovial chuckle  
"Hah! No promises are made, friend!"  
The two men laughed before the door swung open, and the hooded figure of Chana stood in the doorway.  
The three looked back at her.  
"Well now, who is this?" The Nord asked.  
Chana peered up at Tarak from under her hood.  
"We need you back at the Inn, Tarak." She said with her usual glare.  
Tarak groaned  
"What is it this time? Sabine drink herself to a stupor again? We must keep our professional composure for the Thalmor."  
Chana shook her head  
"It's the Khajiit. She's leaving."


End file.
